The present invention relates to a portable bumper platform. More particularly, the invention relates to a portable bumper platform for supporting a mechanic on the bumper of a truck, bus, or the like vehicle, to facilitate work on the engine thereof. The truck, bus, or the like, has a bumper with a main part extending substantially vertically and an upper lip extending inward toward the truck, bus, or the like, substantially horizontally, from the top edge of the main part of the bumper.
Objects of the invention are to provide a portable bumper platform of simple structure, which is inexpensive in manufacture, assembled and disassembled with facility, convenience and rapidity, stored in a minimum area, structurally strong, assembled and disassembled by anyone, with or without skills of any kind, and functions efficiently, effectively, reliably and safely to support a mechanic on the bumper of a truck, bus, or the like vehicle, to facilitate work on the engine thereof.